In a Green Forest and Under the Violet Sky
by Altair's
Summary: Sebisa mungkin aku tak merasa egois dengan segala perasaan yang ku punya. Karena bukan aku pahlawannya, tak akan pernah. Warning: Massive Spoiler, OC, Canon-Fic. Don't like, don't read.


**~GREETINGS~**

Hai. Saya author baru penjelajah fandom. Saya mulai tertarik sama Hunger Games gara-gara rekomendasi temen saya. Pertama kali tuh saya kira biasa aja, tapi ternyata… *mengambil nafas dalam-dalam* WOI, MANTEP WOOI! *tereak gaje*. Oke, cukup. Anyway, it's my first Hunger Games fanfiction. Jadi maklum aja kalo rada koplak… Enjoy!

*mind to review?*

###

(Warning: Massive Spoiler, OC, Canon-Fic.)

(Disclaimer: Hunger Games milik Suzanne Collins. Dan Katniss milik Peeta. :))

###

In a Green Forest and Under the Violet Sky

Chapter I

Seketika semua kacau. Orang – orang berteriak tak karuan, berhamburan tanpa tujuan. Merangsek keluar menuju alun – alun kota. Walau aku sendiri tahu mereka pun bingung untuk apa mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke sana.

Dengan menjaga agar otakku tak ditutupi kabut kengerian, aku melesat menyambar tombak di lemari penyimpanan dan menyandangkannya melewati bahu. Seketika langsung terbirit – birit menaikki anak tangga dan mendobrak kamar. "Annie!"

Kulihat dia, tak bergeming. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia tak peduli dengan kepanikan di sekitarnya, terkunci dalam dunianya sendiri.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu, berusaha tenang. Ku hampiri Annie dengan langkah tenang, perlakuanku mirip sekali dengan pemburu yang ingin mendekati binatang buruannya agar tak kabur. "Ann.", panggilku lembut.

Dia menoleh kearahku, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini.", kataku.

Diam.

Sepertinya dia sedang mencerna apa makna kata – kata yang baru ku tuturkan.

Dengan tiba – tiba, tatapannya jadi terasa lebih hidup, "Mengapa?", tanyanya.

Oh, dia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Semoga kondisinya tetap bertahan sampai kekacauan ini surut.

Aku diam sebentar, memilah – milah kata yang tepat. "Ada kekacauan… Di distrik 4."

Diam.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, "Kekacauan?"

Diam lagi.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Capitol menyerang kita."

Jeritan.

Dia menjerit sekuat tenaga, meronta – ronta dan membuat bunyi gaduh lantai yang di injak – injak dan juga pukulan di atas kasur.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Ku serukan namanya berkali – kali. Menggapai – gapai tangannya yang bergerak – gerak liar.

Dia masih menjerit.

Jerit panjang yang memilukan.

Namun seketika dia terdiam, terengah – engah.

Ku tangkap pergelangan tangannya dan ku genggam dengan erat. "Ann, lihat aku."

Matanya masih bergerak – gerak gelisah, kini air mata mulai membasahi mata dengan iris sehijau hutan itu. Nafasnya pendek – pendek menahan air mata.

"Lihat aku!", bentakku sambil memegang sisi kepalanya, membuat resiko untuk ditepis oleh tangannya yang kini bebas, memaksanya untuk menatap iris dua warnaku. "Semua akan baik – baik saja. Yang kita perlukan hanya bersikap tenang, lalu pergi dari sini. Aku bersamamu, aku akan selalu ada denganmu."

"Finnick?"

Nama itu muncul lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Finnick?", tanyanya terbata.

"Dia…", aku terdiam, berusaha menata kembali perasaanku yang seketika kacau karena sebuah nama. Sesaat ragu untuk mengatakan presepsiku, yang ku tak tahu salah atau benar, "Dia selamat. Diangkut pesawat ringan…"

Kini dia menangis. Untai rambut cokelatnya tergerai dibahuku, memendam wajahnya didadaku.

Aku memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Ku usapkan kepalanya dengan halus.

Berkali – kali.

Berkali – kali aku bisikkan satu kalimat yang sama di telinganya, "Kita akan baik – baik saja."

Tangisnya berhenti. Ku rasa dia sudah siap.

Ku tuntun dia menuruni tangga, tanpa berlari, namun sarat akan keterburu – buruan. Dengan sekali hentak ku buka pintu rumah.

Dan yang ku lihat adalah neraka.

Tidak ada lagi Distrik 4.

Mayat bergelimpangan, darah di mana – mana, bau daging manusia yang terbakar menguar, jerit tangis kesakitan, ketakutan, dan kesedihan mengalun di udara.

Kini setengah mati aku menahan makan siangku yang bergolak ingin keluar dari lambung.

Dari sudut mata ku lihat Annie di belakangku, tatapan matanya kosong kembali.

Ku mohon, jangan buat Annie mengingat Hunger Games-nya dengan semua situasi ini.

Ku tarik tangannya, kembali menuntunnya melangkahi satu demi satu mayat yang kaku, berdarah, terpotong, terbakar, dan tertembak di jalanan.

Kami mengarah ke timur, menuju gerbang paling besar yang merupakan akses paling strategis.

Bermenit – menit kami habiskan dengan mencium bau darah, melangkahi mayat, dan juga bersembunyi dari kejaran Penjaga Perdamaian. Aku sudah muak melihat pemandangan berdarah dibawah kakiku. Kini tanpa peduli aku melangkah, menyipratkan darah yang menggenang dan mengotori sepatu bot kulitku.

Sampai suatu saat aku menyadari aku telah menendang sesuatu.

Dan tidak sengaja, aku melirik kebawah.

Kepala.

Aku sudah menendang kepala. Tanpa tubuh.

Dan seketika jerit panjang seakan merobek udara.

Annie kalap. Dia melihat kepala yang tadi ku tendang. Memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh keatas jalanan tak beraspal. Meronta – ronta karena belenggu rasa trauma.

Ku serukan namanya, membujuknya untuk tenang. Bahwa dia aman bersamaku, bahwa dia akan baik – baik saja, bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi berada dalam Hunger Games.

Namun sia – sia. Traumanya lebih bisa mempengaruhi pikirannya dibandingkan kata – kata penenangku.

Telingaku menangkap suara lain selain jeritan Annie.

Derap langkah.

Tentu saja, jeritan sekeras itu akan menarik perhatian.

Dengan sekali hentak, tombakku sudah lepas dari sandangan punggungku. Aku berdiri di depan Annie yang masih menjerit dan meronta, menghalau para Penjaga Perdamaian menyentuhnya.

Seorang Penjaga Perdamaian maju dengan sebilah pisau di tangan, dan aku langsung menebas dadanya. Dia jatuh ke jalanan.

Kemudian datang tiga Penjaga Perdamaian, dua dengan pedang dan yang satu lagi dengan senapan. Aku menebas leher seorang Penjaga Perdamaian dengan pedang, dan yang satunya lagi ku tusuk perutnya. Penjaga Perdamaian dengan senapan menembak, pipiku terserempet peluru. Dia berusaha menembak lagi, dan aku berkelit. Lalu aku menusuk lututnya dan menyabet punggungnya saat ia hilang keseimbangan.

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat rombongan Penjaga Perdamaian datang. Kira – kira dua puluh orang.

Seperti orang gila, aku menerjang mereka. Yang aku tahu, tugasku adalah tetap hidup dan melindungi Annie dari siapa saja yang berusaha berbuat jahat padanya.

Yang aku tidak tahu, bahwa ada pesawat ringan yang merendah. Lima Penjaga Perdamaian turun dan menyergapnya.

Membawa Annie menjauhiku.

Aku membalikkan tubuh, menjerit – jerit kalap sambil masih menghunuskan tombak kearah Penjaga Perdamaian yang mengepungku, "Annie! Ann!". Ku paksakan kaki – kakiku lari sekencang – kencangnya kearah pesawat ringan milik Capitol. Aku merasa sengatan rasa sakit di tungkai kananku tempat bersarangnya beberapa peluru saat salah seorang Penjaga Perdamaian yang kini robek lehernya menembakku. "Annie! Jangan! Lepaskan dia!", teriakku sambil menusuk jantung seorang Penjaga Perdamaian yang mengejar tepat di belakangku.

Ku lihat Annie meronta, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari tangan – tangan kuat Penjaga Perdamaian yang menyeretnya menaiki pesawat ringan. Kakinya yang bebas menendang – nendang angin. Dia berteriak – teriak tak terkendali, seperti berusaha merobek pita suaranya sendiri.

"Ann! Ann! Tidak!", teriakku saat menyadari pesawat ringan tersebut lama – lama naik ke udara.

Teriakkan Annie seakan mengalahkan bisingnya bunyi putaran baling – baling pesawat ringan di telingaku, "Tidak! Tolong!"

"Annie!", aku hanya bisa memuntahkan teriakkan namanya ke udara.

"Marie! Marie!"

Dan saat itu pula pesawat ringan itu membumbung ke udara, meninggalkan langit Distrik 4 yang kini tertutup asap yang menjelma menjadi awan kelabu.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, pandanganku mengabur, kakiku berhenti mengejar, dan nafasku tercekat.

Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Lalu seketika kegelapan mengepungku.

###

A/N: fict ini Canon, mengikuti alur asli. Chapter ini mengambil bagian saat sesudah Quarter Quell kacau lalu mulai rencana pemberontakan.

Mengenai OC, Marie Cresta, sense of naming saya muncul saat ingat nama Anna Maria. Jadi, saya namain begitu, biar bisa kerasa kesan kembarnya. Penampilan fisiknya persis sama Annie (jadi silahkan bayangkan dulu image Annie), secara mereka kembar identik. Hanya saja, warna iris mata Marie berbeda warna, yang kanan berwarna hijau (sama seperti milik Annie), dan yang kiri berwarna ungu.


End file.
